This is not a fairy tale
by Siehen
Summary: A young curious Sarada threatening poor uncle Naruto into telling her something she really wants to know. Post "The Last". Spoilers.


- But why me?

- Because mummy doesn't want to tell me. She keeps repeating that it isn't my business, which pure bullshit. I'm her daughter, I'm the business.

- Then she won't be happy if I tell you. You're too young. Can you just wait a year or two?

- If you don't tell me, I'm gonna ask aunty Ino.

- She knows nothing.

- But she is very good at inventing stories…

- So what?

- Mum doesn't like the kind of stories aunty Ino tells. She says they are full of sub-laminar flirty messages… or something like that.

- Subliminal filthy messages maybe?

- That.

- I'm sure your mum is right.

- Very well. Then I'm gonna ask her and I'll tell mummy it was because you didn't want to answer.

- That's unfair!

- I know. Just tell me.

- A good girl shouldn't act this way…

- I'm aware.

- You are also very smart, but still too young… it is not a fairy tale for little children…

- Why not?

- Why are you such a busybody?

- I just… I need to know.

- Your mother is gonna kill me.

- I won't say a word. Please…

- That's not the point!

- Please, just tell me how they got together.

- …

- Please…

- Fine.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a lot of time ago. Two years had passed since the end of the war, two years since the last time we had seen your dad. He was a wander back then and we all thought he was gonna stay that way forever, travelling the world, helping people, learning stuff and never settling down. We thought he had come to the conclusion that that life suited him better. In that way he was probably able to find some peace, loving his precious ones from afar, without making them his. I mean, like a hermit, you know? A very spiritual person who has no family or whatever.<p>

It was normal for us to think like that. Two years is a very long time when you are seventeen, and then eighteen, and then nineteen. A very long time, especially if you are waiting for somebody, I guess. In the end, even your mum had come to accept that choice of his, despite her stubborn heart. She went on a travel herself to find a way to let go of him and be able to truly respect his decision. That took her several months and shortly after she returned we had our last battle against that bad guy, Toneri. But you already know this part of the story.

When all that was over and we came back from our mission, we found out that your father was in the village. He must have known something was wrong because he had been there all the time, protecting everything.

And then, there we were. The three of us, sitting on the top of that hill, having our little goodbye meeting. It was a beautiful night and it felt really nostalgic. Nobody was talking or doing anything, we were just looking stars and enjoying each other company without even feeling the need to ask questions. I started wondering why. That was very strange. There were so many things I'd have liked to know about what he had done, the places he had seen, the people he had met and I was sure Sakura was curious too. But there was also absolutely not enough time. And we all know it. That was maybe the reason why we didn't fell like starting that kind of conversation. It was nice the way it was. At least for me.

However, it was pretty late. I couldn't help thinking that it didn't make much sense for Sasuke to leave before dawn. He was in no hurry; he could rest and travel in the day light.

- Are you already leaving, Sasuke? – Although they both were already staring at me with those "what-have-you-done" faces, it took me few more seconds to realize that I had said it loud. I felt a little sorry, for the atmosphere I had ruined, you know… but since I had broken the silence spell, there was no reason not to continue explaining myself.

- I mean, I know you have been staying at my place while I wasn't there. So, why don't you just stay the night and leave tomorrow morning. You can be my guess, I don't mind. –

And then, she spoke: - Maybe he doesn't want to spent another night in that dirty place of yours… - It was barely more than a whisper. A moment later, Sasuke was also opening his mouth and we were finally able to hear his voice: - Actually, I've already cleaned that mess he calls home – the bastard said.

- Still, his flat is very small, Sasuke-kun... – your mum replied staring at her feet, but addressing him directly and I noticed that she hadn't done that during the whole time we had spent together that day.

- You can stay at my place, if you want. – She spat out, way too fast, I thought, almost forcefully. Then sighed and continued: – I moved out my parents' home last year. I'm living alone since then and my home is larger than Naruto's and… - Larger? Really? That was a surprise.

- Hey, Sakura! I didn't know that! If you are rich enough to rent a flat with a guestroom, you should pay for the meal more often, you know? – That wasn't fair, but I was just joking, teasing her. I didn't expect a reply, but she decided to surprise again.

– I don't have a guestroom. –

- Then… you have a living room with a couch? Still much better than my studio apartment! –

- Not really. – Another sigh - I have a living room, but it is quite small. So no couch. –

OK, so there was no huge difference in the end, I thought.

- Just a spare bed? In your own room…? Or are you planning to make him sleep in the bathtub… Because in that case my place would be a smarter choice… - I was laughing, but they weren't.

- I have no bathtub. And no spare bed. – She stated it flatly - But my bed is bigger than yours. –

At that point, it just clicked into me.

- What the heck?! –


End file.
